


Two Weeks Sooner

by Labywraith



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Baby Time, F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, Post-War, domestic catradora, moms catradora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labywraith/pseuds/Labywraith
Summary: Adora and Catra welcome their first child to Etheria
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 109





	Two Weeks Sooner

Anxious shuffling could be heard inside the magicats tent, to any that had passed it, but never dared to to check. The newly named general of brightmoon was frightening to most as it was, but the fear factor escalated whenever she was riled up. Anyone that chose to willingly bother her would be chewed out instantly especially without Adora there to calm her down. So many kept their distance unless it was absolutely necessary.

With her ears flat to her head and her bi coloured eyes glaring at the communication device in her hands she paced the full length of her tent multiple times over as she muttered to herself. “Sparkles said she’d call if anything happened...it’s only been a couple hours since we last spoke..i just have to relax. Adora is fine.” Catra told herself as she sat down to focus on her work. She laid the tracker pad down close by, resisting the urge to obsessively check it once more. Took a deep breath to calm her quickly beating heart and chewed on the claw of her thumb, going over the unfinished structural plans for a section of the new fright zone. Her wife was fine.

_ her wife. _

The words still felt foreign to her in some sense, never in her wildest dreams had she ever thought she would be able to call Adora hers, let alone marry her. So much had changed for them since the fall of the horde four years ago. They went on an adventure through the stars visiting planet after planet, seeing so many new and magical things, became engaged and then married once they had gotten home. a little over a couple years ago, Catra had been named a god mother to the newly born prince Juniper. son of Perfuma and Scorpia, much to her own surprise, and then conversation between her and Adora arose of perhaps starting a family of their own.

Though she thought fondly of memories of her now happy life, Catra groaned loudly and pinched the bridge of her nose after being stuck on how to finish a certain area. It was a plan for future projects but she would rather be done with it after three days of staring at the same formation of lines. 

She missed not having Adora here to bounce ideas off of as she had before now. They were put in charge of making blueprints for all the new structures and worked well enough that they were three months ahead of the actual construction. But due to recent events over the last few months the two deemed it safer Adora stayed in brightmoon.

Just recently the blonde had been ordered to bed rest for the next two weeks under doctors orders. Her presence was sorely missed, even if they chatted on the trackerpad often over the last couple of days, it still made the distance between them a lot harder to deal with. She pushed her chair away from the table and stood grabbing the pad again and checking it. still no calls or messages. As she contemplated checking in with the love of her life with a call the device suddenly shut down. 

"Seriously?! You die when I need you to stay on?!" Catra yelled at the device as she shook it, resisting the urge to chuck it to the ground. She instead laid it down carefully and quickly went through her pack to search for the charger only to find it missing. A note from a certain scientist was left in its place.

"oh for the love of-" She grabbed the pad and quickly darted out of her tent only to bump into someone and fall back onto the ground.

"Oh jeez Wildcat are you ok? I didn't hurt ya did I?" A voice asked as she was lifted off the ground. 

Catra dusted herself off once she was placed on her feet. "Im fine.." She muttered when her eyes went wide, “Wait Scorpia! you have a tracker pad charger right?"

"Hmm no. Cant use one on account of y'know pincers." she said clicking her claws. The larger woman looked down as the magicat raked her hands over face , earning a giggle from the baby strapped to her chest.

Catra continued on her trek only to stop for a moment "Wait…" she turned and walked back having just now noticed the infant, giggling up a storm. "Did you seriously bring a baby to a construction site?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well 'Fuma had to go to Salineas while I had to come here and check on some stuff; and we asked Glimmer and Bow if they could babysit but they were busy lookin after Adora and we couldn't leave the little guy alone. So I just took him with me. We haven't been near anything dangerous all day so it's ok"

The urgency rose again at the mention of her wife "Shit that's right! I need to find my charger in case I get a call from them." the brunette yelled. "Have you seen entrapta?" 

"Mm, last we saw, she was reconnecting wires in I think the sanctum? or was it the cafeteria."

"Scorpia, please, I need you to focus, this is the only way I can get updates to make sure Adora is ok." The brunette pleaded as she held up the pad. She really shouldn't worry as much as she was. Glimmer and Bow were competent enough to make sure Adora stayed in bed. But the updates were calming to her being so far from her wife, especially with her current condition.

The woman looked to her smaller friend, carefully taking in her appearance. her tail was bristled and hit against her leg, her eyes showed signs of lack of sleep; much like she remembered when the magicat was stressed back in their days in the horde. "Would you feel better if you talked out how you're feeling right now?" Scorpia asked soothingly. 

Catra only nodded silently. She was scared, her nerves were bunched up so tight that they might twist her into a pretzel if they didn't calm. Talking for a bit could help, then she could tear through the fright zone looking for the princess that most likely took her charger for some stupid experiment. 

\----

They sat on a bench overlooking the renovation site. There was still a lot left to be done as they were mainly focusing on the main structures and had yet to work on any areas for civilians that had taken up refuge in the camp on the outskirts of the kingdom. Still the view was better than what it was. The smell wasn't as bad either.

"Wanna hold Juniper? Holding babies can be pretty calming for some people." Scorpia pointed to her son who seemed pretty content chewing on a claw where he was.

"Normally I would but I'm shaking so much I'd be afraid of dropping him." Catra responded her tail whipping behind her. She wrung her clawed hands together taking a large breath and letting it out. She'd rather not stumble on her words right now. 

“Worried about Adora?”

“I should be home. I should be back in Brightmoon in case Adora needs me. I’ve been there through all of this stuff, the morning sickness and tiredness, and two weeks before she’s due and I galavant off to here while she’s probably going out of her mind. She said it’d be fine but y’know Adora..and now Glimmer told me the healers have her stuck in bed and that they're handling it, but this is Adora we're talking about! When has she ever relaxed?”

“I may be wrong but sounds like you’re the one going out of her mind right now.” Scorpia giggled. “Yeah sure Adora doesn’t relax often, but seeing as she’s not just caring for just herself anymore, I think she’ll try. For you especially.”

Catra ran a hand through her mane “I was sure I was ready for us to have a kid..it was exciting when we found out...but now.. I don't know...It’s just a lot” She groaned and buried her head in her hands. “I must sound like a horrible person.”

“No, you sound nervous, which is understandable.” Scorpia gave her a small smile as she laid a claw tip on Catra’s shoulder. “Being a parent, it’s scary at first. You have to learn to figure out what your baby needs mostly by guessing, most of the time it’s that they just want to be held so tight and cozy so they can feel safe. But you learn fast, you work together and you get the hang of things. Fuma couldn’t do her morning meditations at first because Juni would cry until she came back. I couldn’t do anything to make him stop and I tried everything.” She chuckled fondly gently ruffling the hair of the little scorpioni. “Turns out he wanted to see where she was going. She’s taken him to the gardens with her ever since.”

"Do you ever get past the doubts?" Catra then asked as her arms instinctively wrapped around herself.

“Doubts? Like what?”

"About being good enough, Not messing up..stuff like that."

"Catra." The white haired woman gave her friend a sympathetic smile. "I know for a fact that you will be the best mom to your baby. You've grown so much as a person and have the biggest heart. Bad moms wouldn't be worried like you are now."

Catra looked to her friend but still seemed unconvinced.

"I mean look at Shadow Weaver. Well she wasn’t much of a mom..she was awful, really just a terrible person. Honestly she never should have been in charge of kids.” Scorpia stopped noticing Catras downcast gaze. "You're nothing like that!" she then said quickly.

"You're great with Juni, no matter how many times he's accidentally stung you, you never once got mad or upset. He gets so excited whenever we mention he's spending the day with his aunties Wi caw and ado. He would be completely different about it if you were as bad a person as you still think you are."

"Thanks Scorp. That means a lot.." Catra stood and stretched. 

With a gentle pat to the back Scorpia smiled even bigger. “So have you two settles on any names?”

“We’ve decided on one we’re really fond of.. Seems like a good fit.” Catra’s smile held a little more humour than her tall friend knew.

“Oh! Can you tell me? I swear I won't tell a soul! What if I guess?”

“Sorry no can do, I’m sworn to secrecy until the kid’s born. You’ll just have to wait two weeks.” The feline smirked as she picked up the dead pad. “Now I have to go track down Entrapta and explain to Adora why I was MI-” She stopped in mid sentence when the sound of windchimes reached her ears drawing her attention to a disheveled and angry Glimmer.

“You.” She hissed. 

If looks could kill Catra would be 6 feet under right now with the glares the queen was giving her. But she was sure the anxiety spike she was having right now would do her in first “Sparkles? What are you doing here? Who’s with Adora?!”

The queen stalked over to her, without another word, giving Scorpia a quick nod of acknowledgement before grabbing the magicat by her shirt collar and disappearing.

“Good luck!” Scorpia yelled out after them. “Boy, hope everything is ok.”.

\----------

Catra was let go just as they appeared in Brightmoon and fell to her knees as nausea hit her. “What the fuck Glimmmer!?” She groaned glaring up at the queen. 

“Why didn’t you answer my calls?”

“My trackerpad died and Entrapa stole my charger, what’s going on? Where’s Adora?” the other woman asked, shakily getting to her feet.

Glimmer pointed to the door to the infirmary watching Catra’s eyes go wide and stare back at her “She went into labour a half hour ago, Bow’s been with her while I went all over the Fright Zone looking for you. Now get in there and calm your wife.” She pushed her passed the door without another thought.

Catra stumbled as the door shut behind her quietly. She checked each room of the short hallway, frantically

“I need her here Bow…”   
  
“I’m sure Glimmer will get her soon.”   
  
Catra followed the voice of her wife and friend until she reached the last room. “Adora! I’m here!”

“Catra..” the blonde sniffled as Bow got up to leave.

“We’ll be outside if either of you need anything.” The king smiled hugging Adora and kissing her head. “We’ll be rooting for you ok?”   
  
The feline grabbed the man’s arm on his way out, giving a silent look of thanks before taking his place next to her wife. “Hey..I’m right here.” She whispered, taking Adora's hand in hers and kissing her forehead. "Sorry it took so long."

Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she took her wife's hand in both of hers. "Catra...I’m sorry...I don't know what happened..she's not supposed to come for another two weeks…Glimmer...Glimmer was helping me to the bathroom.." She sniffled as a hand cupped her cheek and a kiss was placed on her forehead

"Hey babe, Adora breathe. This isn't anything you did. You couldn’t possibly have done anything better. She's probably getting bored of being in there.. Figures our kid would be impatient huh?" Catra smiled softly as she ran a hand over Adora's belly.

Adora let out a watery chuckle. "y..yeah..figures.." she then buries her face into their clasped hands, curling up on the bed.

Catra waits, rubbing her side gently. "Anything I can do?" she then asks, wanting to do anything to help her wife. “Should I get someone?”

The blonde shook her head clinging to her hand more. "No.. stay with me...the pain isn't too bad, honestly it’s a lot less than getting hit by a tank’s lazer" She smoothes the fur on Catra’s hand with a soft smile.

“Tell me when it gets worse ok? They can give you something to help.”

Adora just nods, watching her wifes face as she feels Catra’s touch return to her belly. She inhales deeply as she moves to make room on the bed. blue eyes meet mismatched briefly as she squeezes her hand. The usually calm blue is a storm of anxiety. "I'm scared Catra. I know we read this could happen early but something could be wrong."

Catra bit her lip and pulled Adora into her arms as she sat next to her. She buries her face into Adora’s hair with a smile "Hey, don’t think like that, Everything's fine I'm sure of it. I don’t think babies are keen to follow a schedule. No matter how plan crazy their mom might be." She chuckles when she receives a displeased look and kisses her hand softly, scratching her claws against Adora's other arm. "Did the healer's see you yet? Did they say anything?"

Adora nodded wrapping her arm over Catra’s as she snuggled close to her wife. "They examined us, said she has a very strong heartbeat, hooked machines up to me. Then said we have to wait til the contractions get closer, can’t say I’m looking forward to how uncomfortable that’s going to be..considering how they are now” She muttered as Carta laughed loudly.

“Can’t say you are. Any guesses as to how long until our baby makes her grand entrance?”

“Could be an hour, could be longer. All depends on her now.." she played with her clawed fingers as they rested on her belly, feeling more calm in Catra’s embrace.

Catra kissed her temple, as she moved to make sure her wife was comfortable, twirling a strand of golden hair once they were settled.. “I missed you both so much today.” She whispered, softly kissing her head.

Adora smiled, nuzzling her head under Catra’s chin and cradling her belly. “We missed you too. I think she threw a tantrum when you weren’t there to talk to her this morning. Pretty sure I have a couple bruises on my kidney.. Not really the way I planned on waking up this morning but what can you do?”

“Hmmm I might get quite a talking to later then.” Catra chuckled as she wrapped an arm over her.

The two laid together, making small talk to pass the time as it slowly ticked away. After Catra explained why Glimmer wasn’t able to reach her and why it took so long for her to get back, they took to making silly bets of who’s coloured eyes their baby would get or which of their friends will cry more once she was born and they could meet her. 

“Catra?” her wife asked after a moment, gently scratching her loves ear, distracting herself from the growing pain of her body.

Catra hummed in response, as she began to purr.

“Do you think she’ll like me?”

“Adora.” the feline whined, kissing her neck. “We’ve been over this.”

“Just humor me? Please?”

Catra sighed, holding Adora a little closer. “She’ll love you, so much.” she grinned, kissing her wife softly. “ _ Maybe _ almost as much as I do.”

“You’re such-” Adora was cut off as the breath was knocked from her lungs from another sharp pain wracking her body.

“Easy babe..deeps breaths..." Catra soothed as she rubbed her shoulder. she glanced at the clock. Two hours down, stars know how many more to go.

\-------

Six hours

That's how long the king and queen had been waiting outside the infirmary. The sound of their anxious pacing echoing in the hall, the soft constant discussions of how Glimmer shouldn't teleport in and check on them, even if it would just be two seconds.

"it would be quick!"

"Only family is allowed, and seeing how Catra is Adora's wife she's allowed."

"We're her family too Bow!" Glimmer yelled with tears springing in her eyes. She choked as her husband wrapped her tightly in his arms. Her heart twisted in her chest as she leaned into his touch. "I can't stand not knowing what's going on in there. I know Catra doesn't want to leave Adora's side right now but no one is telling us anything.."

Bow pressed his lips to her head as he rubbed circles in her back. "I feel the same way Glimmer. But since this is their first baby I think it's better we're out here. we wouldn't want to overwhelm Adora or get in the way of the midwife." He tightened the hug as she buried her face into his chest. 

"She was so scared, Bow. I didn’t know how to help her..."

"I know…" Bow thought back to earlier that day when his wife grabbed him and teleported him to Adoras room. Before he'd gotten any information as to why, Glimmer had already ran back over to the pregnant woman trying to convince her to let the queen teleport her to help. But the blonde was too anxious to let her, let alone move.

Bow took the lead in calming both of them and learning what had worked them up in the first place. He then instructed Glimmer to get the midwife, while he tried to reach Catra. When Adora was deemed safe enough to move, Bow told Glimmer to find Catra as fast as she could while he carried Adora to the infirmary, all the while trying to keep her as calm as possible for her baby's sake until Catra arrived to take over. 

It was difficult, but they had to stay on the sidelines and trust Adora and her baby were in good hands.

Bow guided his wife over to a bench and sat her down. "Everything's going to be ok." he said holding her hands in his. "ok?" he looked up to her before pulling her hands to his lips.

"ok." Glimmer finally sighed, wiping her eyes with the heel of her palm. 

Bow smiled and sat next to her. "Hey, were you ever able to get any known info about their baby from Adora?" he said, using the conversation to distract them from their worry "like if we have a niece or a nephew to spoil, or a...niephew?"

"No Adora has that all locked behind a steel door and key. said she and Catra knew but everyone else had to wait.. despite my prodding." Glimmer grumbled cuddling to Bow's side. "I've been guessing names for months and no give. I don't understand why all the hush hush about it."

"It does seem weird that they know but wont tell us why they won’t tell us." Bow thought for a moment. "Adora did spend a lot of time in the whispering woods...maybe she was cursed by a witch and the side effect is she cant say anything about her baby other than that its a baby."

Glimmer looked at her husband in disbelief. "Babe. have you ever seen a witch in the whispering woods?"

"Well no..but there was that weird lady." he snapped his fingers when he remembered the name. "Madame Razz."

"Razz did not put a curse on Adora. Even if she did, how would that explain Catra not saying anything, you dork." Glimmer giggled when the man didn't have an answer. "I do have a theory though."

"Like what?" 

"I have a feeling they knew about their baby long before Adora was pregnant."

"and you think my idea is crazy?"

"Hear me out! My mom told me a story about a previous queen of Brightmoon from a long time ago who had traveled into the whispering woods with her wife. The spirits of the woods spoke to them asking if their child would be coming to play that day. Since they had no children of their own, they thought the spirits must have mistaken them for someone else;” She smiled as she drew circles on her husband's arm. 

“As years passed since their first visit, spirits would travel the halls of the castle, the queens could hear whispering of a new arrival that would be in the castle very soon. Each day they prepared the castle for their unknown guest to arrive but no one came to the front gate. It wasn't until the queen's wife became pregnant that they realized what the spirits had meant. It was once a tradition that if you were brave enough to venture into the woods with the one you love deeply. the spirits would tell you of your future."

"So you think spirits told Catra and Adora about their baby before there was even a baby to speak about, but you doubt Adora being cursed." Bow chuckled as his wife shoved him.

"I never said it was a true story. If it was the woods would have told us all about our futures long before this, we've travelled through them enough. The two of them are just probably having a ball holding this secret between them from us and love making us beg. Smug brats."

The couple's attention was soon directed toward the now open door where a healer stood. A loud squeaking sound could be heard from the end of the hall, where their friends were.

\------

"Wonderful job Adora, say hello to your baby girl!" the midwife cheered holding the infant for both mothers to see before cradling the mewling kitten into a towel. "Welcome to the Etheria little one. let's get you all warmed up and checked out while I look after your mommy.” she cooed..

All Catra was able to do was stare at her daughter as she was handed off to an assistant and taken to the other side of the room. Her heart broke at the frightened mewls, torn between wanting to follow and comfort the baby or stay by Adora’s side. She only inhaled when she felt lips touch the back of her hand, turning her eyes to her wife. “Adora…” was all she was able to squeak out from her dry mouth as tears gathered in her eyes.

The blonde could only giggle as her own tears fell down her cheeks. “She’s finally here…” she whispered. Adora was exhausted, her body ached and her eyes were beginning to feel heavy, but hearing that cry made her heart swell and sleep was now the farthest thing on her mind. 

“You’re incredible..” The feline kissed her face before pressing their foreheads together. Overwhelming joy was buzzing in her head, but still her mind was focused on Adora. “She’s perfect.”

“Go on, go see her.” Adora encouraged cupping her cheek and softly pecking her lips.

“She has healers looking after her. I'm more concerned about you. I’ll only get in the way anyways.” Catra brushed her blonde hair back and kissed her forehead.

“Catra..I’m fine honest..Just a little tired.”

“Now I don’t believe that for a second.” The brunette shook her head with a chuckle. “Nope I’m staying right here and looking after you.” she stated again kissing her knuckles.

"You don't have to worry, dear. " the midwife chuckled to Catra as she tended to the blonde. "Your wife is fit as a fiddle, though she will be sore for a few days. nothing rest and relaxation won’t cure." the woman patted her knee with a smile. "We'll have the three of you back in your room within the hour. In the meantime. you can spend some time with your daughter before the king and queen come barging in, in a panic. I’ll be back in a little bit to check on you." 

"Thank you." Catra chuckled.

The midwife’s assistant soon brought a small mewling bundle back over to the new mothers. “She’s in perfect health, congratulations to you both.” They said placing the bundle against Adora’s chest and then leaving with the rest.

Adora whimpered as she felt a new wave of tears start to gather. Her baby. she pulled the baby close as gently as possible, her breath hitching as she pulled the blanket back to get a better look at her daughter. 

Her small tufts of mane were stuck off wildly as were the rest of her fur from being cleaned and dried hastily, Stars she  _ was _ like a mini Catra. Flecks of blonde were on the back of her folded ears, mixing in with the dark fur. She squirmed and mewled, reaching out with tiny paws, for something to hold onto, nose twitching to all the new smells around her. Adora ran a finger down her little striped arm, nearly sobbed when those little fingers clung to it desperately.

“H..Hi Kana…” she whispered as she ran her free fingers soothingly through the still slightly damp fur on her back. “This must be so scary, suddenly being in such a big space after being so cozy for so long...But it’s ok...mommy’s got you...” She smoothed the baby’s fur as she spoke, soft gentle strokes of her palm, until the wailing mewls were nothing but a few small squeaks. “You are just so tiny…did you know that? the tiniest baby I think I’ve ever seen.”

Catra lovingly watched her wife interact with their daughter. The way she was holding her small frame so close, every soothing word and pet of her back. The gentle look in her eyes that held so much love. “See? Told you she’d love you.” she sniffled, wiping her eyes. “You calmed her down in less than two minutes and she can’t even hear you all that well yet."

"Sorry...I got so caught up..do you want to hold her?" Adora sniffled. 

Catra paused for a moment before glancing at the sharp claws on her fingertips. "Kana's been moved around so much already. lets give her some more time to adjust to everything..” she then said, completely dodging the question

Adora reached out her hand to Catra with a frown as she stared into her wife's eyes. When Catra didn’t move the woman glanced down at her open hand and then gave the feline a firm look. Noticing the hesitance in her movements and the lengths she kept from her hand getting any closer to the baby, it began to click as to why she was acting so strange. “Catra..You’ve held a baby before...what’s going on?”

“It’s different..” the brunette muttered, crossing her arms and pressing her hands to her sides.

“Different how?” Adora held her daughter tightly to her chest as she shifted to sit up.

“I could hurt her..with my claws..” Catra swallowed. “I’ll hold her once I file them down.” she looked up to see her wife once again holding her hand out defiantly. “Adora..”

“Do you trust me?” was her only response.

“W..What?”

“Do you trust me?” she repeated a little slower.

Catra looked to the blonde incredulously. “Of course I do...but what does this hav-”

“Give me your hand.” Adora said, moving her fingers. Once her wife slid her hand into hers she made the magicat sit next to them before she guided her hand to their baby, gently pressing it to her small back. Smiling when the newborn squeaked and her nose began to twitch to the new scent, she held Catra’s hand in place before she could pull away. “This is your Mama.” she spoke softly, kissing her wife on the cheek. "She is the most bravest and kindest person I know, and she's a magicat just like you." she watched as catra seemed to relax as she laid next to them, flexing her fingers slightly against the newborn’s soft fur. 

"See? no mewls, no cuts or scrapes. she's perfectly fine." she wiped the new tears from those bicolored eyes she loved so much, pride filling her chest as Catra slowly smoothed Kana's fur without any coaxing as she stared at the baby in amazement. "Ready to hold her?" she whispered.

The feline tried to push down the lump in her throat as she nodded quietly, taking extra care as she picked the baby up off her wifes chest. The moment the contact was severed the baby began to whimper. "It's ok..you're ok. I've got you." she cradled the baby against her own chest, a purr rising in it. "Don't cry Kana...I've got you.." she copied Adora’s movements from before, running the palm of her hand down her back. she could feel the short sniffing breath in her fur as her daughter took in her new surroundings. Surprised when the kitten quieted, she looked at Adora with a watery chuckle. 

“She knows who you are too” Adora laid her head on her arm as she watched the two bonding. A few minutes old and already Kana had Catra completely wrapped around her finger. 

Catra turned with concern when Adora laid down. "Are you ok?"

"Im fine." she yawned largely as she spoke.

"Babe you were in labour for almost seven hours, you're allowed to sleep y'know."

"This bed isn't comfy enough. I'll sleep once we're back in our room." She responded stroking her kittens fur. 

Kana squeaked at her mothers touch. 

"Hi Baby.." she leaned over and placed a kiss on her head. "I thought you were tiny in my arms. you're barely longer than your Mama's forearm. We might need to get smaller clothes made for you until you grow a little to fit what we have now. " she giggled. 

"The more cover for her claws the better for you, we can fold up the excess fabric for more padding." Catra kissed her wifes lips. "Just until she learns how to work them. “

Adora smiled, catching a glimpse of pink in the corner of her eye. “I can see you hiding Glimmer and I know you’re there too Bow. I can hear you sniffling.”

“I am not.” The young man whimpered poking his head in. He was in fact sniffling with his face soaked with tears.

“You gonna stand out in the hall all day or you going to come meet your niece?” Catra smirked when the two became surprised and looked to one another. “Well?"

That familiar sound of windchimes was heard and Glimmer's arms were wrapped around Adoras neck. "We're so glad you're both ok...we were so worried." she pulled back with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. "How are you feeling? What about your baby?"

"Good. I'll be fine after a nap. Baby is fine, she seems quite cozy with Catra right now." She pulled Bow into a tight hug. "Thank you both for being there for me."

"That's what best friends are for." the king grinned. "So do we get to finally learn the name of this little lady or are we still keeping secrets?"

Both women giggled and glanced at each other. "Do you want to tell them or should I?" the feline purred.

"you tell them." Adora smiled nuzzling into her side.

"Sparkles, Arrows, Meet Kana, Kana meet Sparkles and Arrows."

Glimmer put a hand over her mouth with a gasp as she and her husband stared at the newborn.

"She's so small. Look at those little ears…" Bow whispered. 

"Would it be ok if..?" The queen asked, hesitantly holding out her hands. She knew how protective Catra had been over Adora especially over the last few months. Now that their baby was born Glimmer highly doubted they would get to hold their niece any time soon.

Catra looked at the queen and then down to the newborn. Her tail twitched as she thought. She then looked to her wife to get her opinion. 

"I'm ok with letting them see her. we can trust them."

"Fine...but you have to sit down first. She's tiny and might squirm out of your arms. so you have to hold her close." Catra said holding the baby as close to her chest as possible and very carefully bringing her over to the two.

Both the king and queen sat down in nearby chairs, waiting patiently as the magicat made sure nothing would trip her on her way over.

Catra stopped in front of them, hesitating as she ran her fingers along Kana's fur. These were her friends. They've held babies before they could be trusted. It's not like they were going to run off with the newborn. Still something in the pit of her stomach was making it hard to let the baby leave her arms.

Bow slowly stood while keeping the distance between them. "Catra? Are you ok?" He said holding his arms out in case her balance faltered.

"I'm fine, just gimme a minute...this isn't as easy as it seems." Catra muttered her tail beginning to thrash against the bed. she inhaled and then laid the newborn into Glimmers arms, who in turn made sure the kitten was secure in her hold, while the magicat moved to sit on the bed, keeping the urge to snatch the baby back, down.

Kana seemed to halt completely as these new arms held onto her. Her nose twitched nervously and her hands searched the air above her for something to cling to. There was a small series of squeaks and whimpers before she began to full on mewl loudly.

Catra dug her claws into the sheets as her tail whipped behind her. 

"ok.. ok..not quite ready to meet other people just yet. are you sweetie?" Glimmer soothed with a smile. She only had to glance at the magicat who immediately stood and took the baby back.

A small chirp escaped Catra's lips as she held Kana close, purring loudly. She quickly ignored the king and queen looking at them both with the biggest eyes as she sat back down and scooted back to her wife's side.

It took a few moments until the kitten settled down again. Adora then looked sheepishly at their friends. "I'm sorry you guys.."

"Hey it's ok Adora. She's still so new its normal she's used to only you and Catra right now. We can see her just fine from here." Glimmer smiled softly. "what matters is she's comfortable."

Adora suppressed a yawn and leaned against Catra's shoulder as Kana was admired by their friends. Catra had asked her if she wanted to hold Kana again, but the blonde was content leaving her in Catras arms.

"I sent someone to make sure fresh sheets were put on your bed. Kana's crib too. Her blanket was washed and was set out to dry. That way you can focus on resting once you're in your room." Bow smiled at the blonde.

"Thank you Bow."

Catra purred with her eyes closed as her wife and daughter snuggled against her. She hoped that the purring would lull Adora to sleep but the woman was stubborn as all hell as she fought to keep her eyes open. Feeling someone else close by she cracked an eye open to see Glimmer closely inspecting the kitten.

"What are you doing?"

"i wanted to get a closer look at her tail."

"why what's wrong with it?" Catra asked, laying her daughter down on her tummy, inspecting the baby's tail herself.

"Nothing, nothing." Glimmer said quickly. "The markings are just interesting. See? She's got blonde stripes near the base of it like on her ears, kinda like a set of rings."

The kitten squirmed in Catra's hold as the midwife returned, she made a few fussy whimpers as she dug her tiny claws into Catra's collarbone.

Catra looked a little concerned until she heard the kittens tummy rumble. "oh you're getting hungry…" she chuckled. "you and your mom need to be checked out once more...then you can eat ok? and you and her can have a nap afterwards. "

The midwife checked over Kana first then Adora. 

They learned that kana ran the same temperature as Adora did. just a little higher than normal. the older woman guessed the kittens eyes and ears should be opened by the end of the week and to come see her then. They would then do bi weekly check ins to see how she was growing in weight and size.

Adora was to rest and not to strain herself for six weeks. Honestly for once, she didn't mind being told to do so. The more time she could spend with her little family the better.

"Should we really try to teleport with her? What if it affects her the same way it does me or does something worse?" Catra murmured once they were given the go head to leave.

"Well I can carry them both back to the room though it'll take longer than teleporting." Bow spoke up scratching his chin. "Adora needs to sleep and Kana needs to both eat and sleep. so the sooner the better right? You can hang on to me for support when you get queasy, sound good?"

"Fine...straight to our room. got it sparkles? No surprise detours."

"I got you here without any surprise detours didn't I? I know how to control my powers." Glimmer huffed crossing her arms. One time you accidentally end up in the wrong place and they never let it go.

Bow chuckled before scooping Adora and her blanket into his arms. 

Adora leaned against her friends shoulder as the kitten was once again placed in her arms. she held her as firmly as she was able. her head began to droop as she fought to keep it up.

When they were all ready, Catra and Glimmer both put a hand on Bow’s shoulders. in a flash they were in adora and catras room. the group paused except for Catra who faltered in balance. 

All eyes were on the newborn, anyone refused to make a sound or movement as they waited, Kana on the other hand squirmed, she remained fussy and completely unaware of what had happened, much to the relief of the adults.

Melog, who was laid on Adora’s side of the bed, raised their head as Adora was brought over.  _ “So that’s where you both went off to. I had thought you had gone for a walk, seems tiny kit had other plans hm? Regardless, I figured you would rather come back to a warm place to rest.”  _ They moved so the blonde and baby could be set on the bed. They jumped carefully to the floor and brushed against Catra’s thigh. “ _ Welcome home Chosen and congratulations _ . _ Have your worries lessened any? _ ”

“Thank you Melog, it’s good to be home.” Catra smiled watching her wife try to hush the baby as she patted their head. “Yeah I think they’re gone for now.” she then stood up tall. “Alright everyone out. Adora can’t rest with all the noise.” she began to shove the king and queen towards the door.

“Aw come ooon, we’ll be quiet!” Glimmer whined.

“You won’t even know we’re here, promise!” Bow added

“No.Out! Go do…..royal things.” Catra huffed closing the door and locking it. Ignoring the whines and knocking on the door she walked over to her wife and daughter. She helped Adora change into fresh pajamas and pulled the top blanket back before the blonde settled down to feed their baby. 

Adora smiled sleepily to her, snuggled into her pillow, stroking Kana’s soft ear as she nursed. “Hey..”

“Hey yourself.” Catra walked over and kissed her head. She stood only to have a hold on her arm by her wife. “I’m just going to get a shower. I won’t be long. You should stop fighting and sleep already, I saw you dozing off.”

“No shower, lie down with us. Kana’s used to how you smell now and I want you both close by.” Adora pouted. “Please?.”

“Tell you what. I’ll be super quick  _ and _ ;” the feline moved over to a ripped up chair with the stuffing popping out in places and pushed it over to the bedside. “So I don't wake you up whenever Kana needs something. I’ll sit right here within arms length. Deal? We’ll both be right here when you wake up.”

“Fine.. right here.” Adora grumbled, knowing Catra wouldn’t give up. 

“Love you.” Catra grinned, kissing her lips. She laid a hand on Kana’s side. “Love you too. Don’t eat too fast ok?” she whispered before grabbing a cozy outfit “Melog keep an eye on them for me ok?” She asked as the creature settled on a nearby chair, receiving a nod before she disappeared into the bathroom.

A smile crept onto Adora’s face as she looked back down to the newborn. Curiously watching her tail twitch lazily, hearing little squeaks here and there. “I’m so happy to finally meet you..Razz sure wasn’t kidding when she said you look just like Catra” She whispered, stroking a thumb against Kana’s fuzzy cheek. “Your Mama and I are going to show you so much love and teach you everything we know. Tell you all kinds of stories...give you as many hugs and cuddles you could ever want..” The smell of the fresh linens was beginning to make staying awake harder as she started to relax. 

She cradled the kitten close as her eyes finally began to close. “Etheria is so pretty and there’s so many wonderful people you’ll get to meet. I hope you’ll...love it as m-" Adora was asleep before she was able to finish speaking, snoring softly.

\-------

When Catra came upon the scene a while later she had to stifle a laugh seeing her wifes exhaustion finally winning the fight and the blonde’s snores having grown in intensity. She softly padded over to the two, with a stretch feeling fresh and clean, contemplating laying down on the bed that looked inviting after all the excitement of the day despite saying she wouldn’t. She shook her head when Kana began to whimper, and walked over to Adora’s side to check on her. 

Having seen the baby was finished eating she made sure Adora was able to sleep without her shirt bunched up under her and tucked the blanket around her. “Goodnight Babe. Sleep well.” she said, softly kissing her cheek. She then grabbed the star covered baby blanket that was draped on the edge of the crib and smoothed it out. Swaddling Kana in the blanket she laid her against her shoulder and settled down with the kitten in her favorite chair. “There all nice and cozy.” she said patting her back gently, receiving a few hiccups in return. “Bet that feels better.” she smiled nuzzling her cheek against the top of her little head.

As they sat in the quiet basking in the light of moonset, Catra brushed a finger over the tiny paw that clutched to the fur on her chest, quietly mulling over a decent nickname for the kitten. Old nerves began to bunch up in the pit of her stomach again as doubts began to rise once more. She glanced over to her wifes sleeping face, and then down to Kana’s.

“Hey..Ringtail, can I tell you a secret?” She spoke, trying out a nickname from Glimmer's earlier comment of her tail markings. She knew all she was saying was probably muffled to the newborn but who better to talk to than someone who couldn’t hear yet. She could be fast asleep for all she knew. “You gotta promise not to say anything to your mom ok? I’m still trying to figure out how to talk to her about it.” She was given a squeak in response as that tiny hand moved to wrap around her thumb. Stars as if she hadn’t cried enough as it was.

“I need to be honest, even though I talked pretty big once we found out about you..I’m completely terrified right now.” her voice faltered as the words came out, causing her to swallow hard. “I don’t know how to be a mom..the woman that raised me was cruel and she hurt me and your mom a lot, and this whole time I worried about turning out like her and hurting you. But after seeing you, and seeing how much you trust me, I don’t feel like that anymore. I want to be better than she ever was or could have been if she even cared, and I will be better..I’ll be the best mom for you ok? You’ll never have to be scared of anything and nothing will ever hurt you, because I’ll protect you from all of it. Your life is going to be tons better than ours were. We’re going to love you until you're sick of us and then we’ll love you even more. Consider that my first promise to you.” She sniffled.

“One of many I’m sure.” Adora spoke up cracking an eye open. “That had to be the cutest speech I think I’ve ever heard.”

“Shit..I didn’t mean to wake you, I’m sorry Adora.” Catra croaked as she dried her eyes.

The blonde smiled hugging her pillow. “I woke up because this bed is lonely when it’s just me now. It just so happened I heard you talking to Kana and didn’t want to interrupt, since you sounded like you really needed to get it off your chest.” She patted Catra’s side of the bed. ”Now get over here, I want to snuggle with my wife and daughter.” she watched as the brunette walked over to her side and laid the kitten between them before laying down herself. Adora then pulled her lips to hers, kissing her deeply.

Catra’s eyes seem to glaze over when they parted. “Wow, what was that for?” she purred wrapping her arms around her wife and child.

“It’s ok to be scared.this is a big change in our lives..but you  _ never _ have to worry about turning out like Shadow Weaver. You’re far too good and kind to ever be like her. You already care for Kana so much and you have me to learn, all the things we need to, with. You’re my wife and I’m yours, and as long as that is we’re in this together.” She smiled pulling Kana close. 

Catra pressed her forehead to Adora's, her purring growing louder. “Have I ever told you just how much I love you?”

“Once or twice.” she sighed happily, snuggling into her wifes hold. She kissed the felines neck. “No more secrets between you two and leaving me out ok? You can talk with me.”

“I promise.” Catra whispered, before closing her eyes. She ran her fingers along Adoras side as she settled back to sleep. Quietly listening to the soft breathes of the two she loved most before drifting off herself

**Author's Note:**

> Some soft fluff for ya'll. I was working on a drawing and had a desire to make this fic as a sort of a companion piece. Enjoy the cute!
> 
> Here's the drawing! https://www.instagram.com/p/CLKMHaBF3UW/


End file.
